headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Sisko/Quotes
. }} Quotes by Conversations with * Benjamin Sisko: Ah, Major. Get everything settled with Quark? * Kira Nerys: Oh, that little toad is this far from doing a 360 out an airlock! * Benjamin Sisko: I'm glad to hear everything went okay. .... * Odo: Slow down, there's no running on the promenade! It's going to get awfully crowded around here, Commander. * Benjamin Sisko: I know, Constable, but it's worth it. Just look at them. They're experiencing their first taste of freedom. .... * Odo: Why don't I... lock them up and call the Klingons to come get them? * Commander Sisko: Odo. * Odo: If they're enemies of the Klingon High Council... * Commander Sisko: They haven't broken any laws here. You can't just throw them in jail. * Odo: You know, Cardassian rule may have been oppressive, but at least it was... simple. .... * Commander Benjamin Sisko: It's been a long time, Captain. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard: Have we met before? * Commander Benjamin Sisko: Yes sir, we met in battle. I was on the Saratoga at Wolf 359. .... * Commander Benjamin Sisko: Is it going to happen? * Captain Jean-Luc Picard: Not easily. The ruling parties are at each other's throats. Factions that were united against the Cardassians have resumed old conflicts. * Commander Benjamin Sisko: Sounds like they're not ready. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard: Your job is to do everything, short of violating the Prime Directive, to make sure that they are. .... * Commander Benjamin Sisko: It's really quite simple, Quark. You're not going to leave. * Quark: Not going to leave? But we're packed and ready to go. * Commander Benjamin Sisko: Unpack. * Quark: I don't understand, Commander. Why would you want me to stay? * Constable Odo: I'm curious myself. The man is a gambler and a thief. * Quark: I'm not a thief. * Constable Odo: You are a thief! * Quark: If I am, you haven't been able to prove it for four years. .... * Kai Opaka: Nine orbs, like this one, have appeared in the skies over the past 10,000 years. The Cardassians took the others. You must find the Celestial Temple before they do. * Commander Benjamin Sisko: The Celestial Temple? * Kai Opaka: Tradition says the orbs were sent by the Prophets to teach us. What we have learned has shaped our theology. The Cardassians will do ANYTHING to decipher their powers. If they discover the Celestial Temple... they could destroy it. * Commander Benjamin Sisko: What makes you think *I* can find your... temple? * Kai Opaka: This will help you. * Commander Benjamin Sisko: Kai Opaka, I... * Kai Opaka: I can't unite my people till I know the Prophets have been warned. You will find the temple. Not for Bajor, not for the Federation, but for your own pagh. It is quite simply, Commander, the journey you have always been destined to take. Quotes about Category:Star Trek quotes